


Blood

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror, F/M, Post Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Draco all go on a mission to find something rare and ancient. But things are rarely every simple and easy. To get what they want, it requires blood. (Just a one shot)





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot I thought up. No beta.

Hermione walked into the room, unsure of why she was there. She was working in the Ministry as a researcher when she was requested by the Minister himself. She stepped into the room and saw Harry sitting there.  
“Harry, you’re here too?” Hermione asked  
“Blimey, they asked you?” Harry said in disbelief  
“The minister asked me here. What’s going on?” Hermione asked  
“I’m going to talk to him, it can’t be you”  
“What’s going on?”   
Draco walked into the room and his eyes widened. He knew Harry would be there, but he wasn’t expecting to see Hermione.  
“Of course he would get the most famous muggle born he could find” Draco said  
“What is going on here? Why am I here?” Hermione asked  
The minster walked in and sealed the door behind him.  
“Wonderful you’re all here” the Minister said  
“Minister I request that we do not take Hermione out into the field. She is not trained for this” Harry said  
“For once I agree with Potter” Draco added  
“Well we don’t have a lot of time. We attempted this yesterday with Mr Weasley, Mr Finnigan, and Mr Thomas. Unfortunately Mr. Thomas’s blood status came into question” the Minister said  
“Into question? What does that even mean?” Hermione said  
“Mr Thomas is not muggleborn as he thought. He is in fact a half blood. Now I know you have many questions Miss Granger. And this file here will answer them. We are on a time constraint, the chamber is only open for 3 nights. Last night was a failure, tonight should be better” The minister said handing her the file  
Hermione opened the file and started to read it.   
“There has to be someone else, we can’t take her with us” Draco said  
“Draco and I both have auror training. And so did Ron and the others, but we can’t take her. We’re endangering her” Harry said  
“I spent a good part of a year on the run with you and Ron hiding out from Riddle and his snatchers, I think I can handle this” Hermione said  
“This is not the same” Harry said  
“Don’t tell me what to do! I’m going!” Hermione said  
“There’s dark magic involved. Ancient dark magic. We wouldn’t be able to protect you if something happened” Draco said  
“Who says I need protecting?” Hermione said

The three arrived via portkey to the location, on the side of a mountain. The full moon was overhead and shone a light on the entrance into the chamber. They cast a lumos and walked further into the dark cave. They could see etchings on the walls and then a massive door. There were ancient runic symbols on it and Hermione started to analyze them.   
“You can do that later Granger” Draco said  
“How do we open it?” Hermione asked  
“We don’t. I do” Draco said as he reached for the handle, “Be quick about it, I don’t want to spend the next week on blood replenishing potions”   
Harry nodded, and grabbed Hermione’s hand. Draco’s hands reached the large metal handles on the door. His fingers wrapped around them. Draco flinched as he felt the spikes shoot out of the handles and into his hands. His blood touched the metal handles and he pulled the doors open. Red beams of light shot out from the door and wrapped themselves around Draco’s arms. Draco grunted as he saw the cuts on his hands grow bigger.   
“Get on with it” Draco said  
Harry pulled Hermione through the door.   
“But Malfoy-” Hermione started to say  
“We don’t have time, he knows the risks. The door will stay open as long as he keeps it open. We have to keep moving” Harry said  
“Is this what happened to Ron?” Hermione asked  
“He knew the risks”  
“How bad was it?”  
“He’s in St Mungos right now. He lost a lot of blood. It wouldn’t have been so bad, but Dean’s blood didn’t work, Dean tried again and again but nothing happened. It doesn’t matter we’re almost there” Harry said  
“Where?”  
The two stopped at a small rope bridge. It looked as if it were going to fall apart any second.   
“Let me go first” Harry said  
“Harry this is too dangerous!” Hermione said  
“We don’t have much time, Malfoy’s bleeding out there. Just trust me”  
Harry walked onto the rope bridge while Hermione watched. Harry reached the middle and the rope bridge snapped. Hermione gasped. Blue beams of light came out from the ends of the rope bridge and wrapped themselves around Harry’s arms, cutting deeply into them. His blood flowed freely and the bridge strengthened itself into a stone bridge that Harry was holding together.   
“Hermione! Go!” Harry yelled  
Hermione ran across the bridge, glancing at Harry.  
“I’ll be back as soon as I can” Hermione said  
“Hurry!”  
Hermione ran to the other side and walked down the dark cavern. She cast a lumos and looked around. She could see more etchings and drawings on the walls. She stopped when she saw an enormous tree in the middle of the cavern. It was dead and had been dead for what appeared several centuries. Surrounding it on the floor was more drawings and circles. She wasn’t sure what it all meant. Each circle contained something different, a star, a moon, the sun, and other celestial bodies. She reached the tree, hoping to find something in it. Her hand touched the bark and she looked inside the tree. There was nothing inside. She sighed and made her way out of the tree. Perhaps it was on top of the tree? She wondered. She was going to climb the tree. She placed both her hands on the tree and green beams of light wrapped around her wrists. She felt them cut her skin as her blood oozed out. The tree came back to life, glowing an eerie green. Leaves appeared, branches grew and the tree itself grew taller and taller.   
Suddenly all these images and memories were entering Hermione’s mind. She couldn’t understand what was happening. There was just too much happening and her mind was being overwhelmed.   
“STOP!” Hermione screamed  
But the memories kept invading her mind. Until it stopped on one. It was a young couple walking through the forest. They were attacked by bandits. The man grabbed a nearby tree branch and fought off the attackers. The woman looked at a nearby rock and it flew at one of the bandits knocking him to the ground. The man ran over to the girl and helped her up. They held hands and soon all the rocks began flying at the bandits.   
Hermione shook her head, and looked up at the glowing tree.   
“They were the first, but how?” Hermione asied  
The tree didn’t answer. Instead the restraints on her wrists loosened. She saw an acorn fall from the tree and float down to her. She held her hands open and it fell into her palm. It glowed brightly and then showed it’s true form. It was a book, encased in a stasis bubble. She could tell the book was very old and fragile.   
“I’ll take good care of it” Hermione said  
The green tree faded along with her restraints. Hermione placed the bubble into her charmed bag and ran back to Harry. Hermione grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him free. The bridge started to disappear as the two ran to the other side. Harry fell onto the ground. Hermione shoved a blood replenishing potion into his hands.   
“Drink it. We have get out of here” Hermione said  
Harry drank it and scrunched up his face.  
“I hate the taste of this” Harry said  
Hermione and Harry ran out. They could see Draco at the door, on his knees, holding the doors open. He was too pale and looked as if on the brink of death. The two ran into him, knocking him onto the ground. The doors slammed shut. Hermione pulled out another blood replenishing potion from her bag and poured it down Draco’s throat. Harry pulled him up and carried him to the cave opening. Hermione took out the portkey and placed everyone’s hand on it. And then they were gone.

Draco opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He was in St Mungos. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there. He tried to sit up but fell back feeling how weak his body was. A nurse appeared in the door.  
“You’re awake Mr Malfoy. You gave us quite a scare” the nurse said walking over, “Your co workers have been here visiting you every day”  
“How long have I been here?”  
“Three days”

Hermione rubbed her temples as she removed the last of the memories she received from the tree. There were so many of them, they all had to be viewed and catalogued. The book however remained in statis. They were unable to remove the stasis spell from it.   
“Hey, Malfoy’s awake” Harry said as he stuck his head in  
“He is?” Hermione asked  
“Yeah, only three days, I’m sure he wants to know if we got it” Harry said  
“Let’s go tell him then”

“So this book is still in the stasis bubble?” Draco asked  
“Yes, we can’t break the spell” Harry said  
“Spell breakers?” Draco asked  
“Tried that”  
“Maybe it wants blood” Draco said  
“More blood?” Hermione said  
“Blood is what opened the door, my blood specifically” Draco said  
“And Harry’s blood is what made the bridge. And my blood made the tree come to life. Maybe blood is the answer” Hermione said  
“What did you see in there? Draco asked  
“There were so many memories. But it showed me the first people with magic. This young couple. They were scared and afraid, they didn’t know what was happening to them. They were chased out of their village. But they had each other and became stronger. We’re all descended from muggle borns”

Harry, Hermione and Draco were in the Ministry library. The stasis bubble remained. The three placed their hands on the bubble and it disappeared. The ancient book lay on the table. Hermione waved her wand to open the book. It was written in ancient runes it appeared.   
“We’re going to have to translate this” Hermione said  
“Well that’s my cue to leave then” Harry said  
“Harry!” Hermione scolded  
“Ancient runes were never my thing” Harry said as he started to leave, “But I know you’ll have fun with this”  
The stasis bubble appeared once Harry left the room.   
“Harry get back here!” Hermione screamed


End file.
